


Attack on Mall

by KilljoysassQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Other, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysassQueen/pseuds/KilljoysassQueen
Summary: So it is modern Germany and working at Mall Maria is all the Aot/Snk people. I got this idea when I read a really good AU fic and when I was walking around the mall thinking wouldn't it be funny if my fav characters came together to grovel over working like regular teenages in a Mall. Yeah I'm very creative I know but I am really excited to finally write this thing. So yeah! If ya gott some time ya kno to spend. I honestly think you should stop reading this I am horrible at summaries. Just read the story if u want.





	Attack on Mall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first real big fic  
> So hope u like it!

SNK  
Attack On Mall  
The Modern AU

Introduction:Characters  
Erwin: President of the board of Dillard’s  
Levi: Teavanna  
Hanji: Manager of children’s section of Dillard’s  
Mike: manager of males pants section  
Eren: Hot topic  
Armin and Annie: Ulta  
Sasha and Connie: food court  
Petra and Ymir: Victoria's secret  
Jean and Marco: Just that pair that walks Ainsley around the mall  
Mikasa: Works at the YMCA as a fitness coach (but during her free time between her classes she frequents the mall to watch Eren work)


End file.
